Holly J. Sinclair
Holly Jeanette Sinclair is a Canadian teenager who formerly attended Lakehurst High School and was captain of the Lakehurst Cheer Chorale. She makes her first appearance in the seventh season premiere and is portrayed by Charlotte Arnold. Season 7 After Lakehurst burns down, Holly J attends Degrassi. She's slowly trying to become the Queen Bee. She's the younger sister of Degrassi's ex-mean girl Heather Sinclair, enemy of Degrassi's fashion queen, Paige Michalchuk. Holly J exhibits the same ill-humor and arrogance, cloaking it with a pleasant and somewhat preppy appearance. Her best friend is Anya MacPherson who follows Holly J's every move. Her main goal is to socially destroy all the Degrassi students, starting with her enemies, Darcy Edwards and Manny Santos. Holly J and Darcy have a confrontation in the cafeteria the first day they meet, almost ending in a cat fight, and constantly bicker during Spirit Squad practice until Darcy quits.After Darcy quits spirit squad and her whole life turns rotten Holly J. becames the new queen be of Degrassi.She is now like the new Paige. She then spreads a rumor about Manny being racist after Manny and her ex-boyfriend Damien joke about their break-up, because of him being black. Mia Jones and Holly J have to share a locker, due to Lakehurst shutting down. They frequently insult each other and compete for the affections of Sav Bhandari, who (much to their shock) turns out to have feelings for Anya. More tension is made between the two when Mia joins the Spirit Squad and also when Mia tries to separate Anya from Holly J.. Their rivalry reaches a climax when they have to debate in English class about adoption from foreign countries. They fiercely argue and it becomes clear that Holly J. disapproves of Mia being a single mother. Mia then evicts Holly J from her locker. Ever since then, Holly J has said very hostile things about Mia being a mom. After realizing that Anya was beginning to be nice to Mia, Holly J. decides to treat her like crap, by telling to the entire Physics class that she has dyslexia and making her copy of an old report from Heather for their class, only to tell on her during class. Mia really believed that Anya was going to stop hanging out with Holly J, because of this, but her response was “At least I’m not alone on a Friday night”. Holly J falls for Toby Isaacs after he agrees to tutor her in Algebra. Toby is mutually attracted to Holly J, until they are seen together by Anya and her clique of friends, which reminds Holly J. of her social status and causes her to insult Toby. Holly J. then tries to explain to Anya that she is attracted to him and that "they" (She, Anya, and their clique) like Toby. She then proceeds to apologize to Toby and explain that she is willing to lower her standards and date him, which backfires and causes Toby to reject her accusing her and her friends of being "shallow". Holly J reacts by calling Anya and telling her they needed to discuss their "dependence on boys". Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. She tries to get Holly J and Sav to get to know each other and become friends, by making them work together. Holly J and Sav share some secrets, one which he tells her that later on, he's going to have an arranged marriage. Holly J tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on and he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J was trying to ruin their relationship and wants payback. Anya gives Holly J a cookie during the fast and Holly J eats it, not knowing there's a camera filming her. Later, Holly J goes on stage, and people call her the "cookie monster" and throw paper balls at her. After that, the new band Studz performs a song that lyrics consist of "Holly J sucks". Holly J is mad, and when there is only 4 hours left in the fast, orders pizza, and everyone starts eating. Anya, not knowing what to do, runs off crying. Holly J follows and Anya says that she wanted to be in charge of the fast so she could feel good about herself for once, because every time she was with Holly J, she felt bad and that she felt like Holly J hated her, because she never let her be happy and treated her like dirt. When asked why Holly J treated her like that, she simply said was, because Anya let her. The next day, Anya tells Holly J that she tired of Holly J putting her down and no longer wants to be friends. At this point, Holly J tries to plead with her as she says Anya's her only true friend, but Anya says that Holly J did this to herself. Holly J then walks away hurt. Season 8 Holly J becomes the captain of the newly named Power Squad and also becomes Student Council President. She has formed a "posse" with her old friend Anya and Chante Black. She has also begun to like Mia and even though she gets jealous of Mia for becoming a model, she lets her on the squad. When Anya's not present at cheer practice, Chante says she skipped to sleep with Sav. Holly J., feeling insecure about being the only virgin on the squad, decides on losing her virginity to new student Blue. They become partners for an art project and when alone, Holly J. proceeds to seduce Blue, but he rejects her and she walks away hurt. The next day, Anya says that she missed practice, because she was sick and denies having sex with Sav, making Holly. J relieved. When alone again, Blue says he now wants to have sex with Holly J, but she rejects him, since she now knows she's not the only virgin on the squad. .]]Holly J.'s family is going through financial troubles, so her mom cuts her credit card. This means she can't go on a $350 cheer leading trip and on a date with Blue to a $125 concert. She doesn't want Blue and her teammates to know about her problem, so she lies to her teammates about going to a family wedding and tells Blue that she really didn't want to go with him, making him upset. Her teammates however, are OK with her not going, and Mia is made temporary captain, making Holly J. jealous. She then asks Spinner Mason for a job at The Dot to get money for the trip, lying by saying it's for college applications and he says yes. Later that night, her friends come to The Dot and she continues to lie. After Derek Haig insults Holly J, she pours his drink on him, causing Spinner to fire her. The next day at school, Leia tells Holly J how Mia got her modeling job -- by sleeping with football star Tom Blake. Holly J. then tells a news reporter about Mia's secret, and it's aired on the news. Holly J.'s mom then gives her a $350 check from Heather so that she can go on the cheerleading trip. She lets her team know, but all of them are mad about her trashing Mia's reputation and vote her off the squad. She then tries to rekindle her date with Blue, who rejects by calling her selfish. She then goes back to The Dot to get her job back. This time she confesses the truth to Spinner about her money problem. After some advice and a mutual understanding, he gives her another chance. In Heat of the Moment, Holly J's watching the Power Squad practice, and Alli Banadari makes a comment to her while walking by with Clare. Holly J tells her to shut her mouth, and Alli says that Holly J. is bitter about romance. Holly J says Alli wouldn't know anything about romance, which makes Alli admit she's going out with Johnny DiMarco. Holly J doesn't believe it, and goes up to Johnny and asks him in front of his friends, which he denies. Johnny then breaks up with Alli, and Alli yells at Holly J. for ruining her relationship and that she can't be mean to her. Holly J. says she doesn't need a reason to be mean to Alli. Alli then starts a group on Facerange called "I Hate Holly J", which many people sign up for. Holly J. sees the site, and confronts Alli, insulting her. Alli then sees threatening comments about Holly J, and the whole cafeteria chants, "I Hate Holly J", causing Holly J to run out of the cafe and not return to school or work, because of fear of growing hate towards her. Alli's suspended from school, and the Sinclairs call the police on her for the threats on the blog. Anya and Alli go over to Holly J's house, and Alli sees that what she did was wrong. A few days later, the blog is deleted, and Alli apologizes to the school and Holly J about her actions. Blue asks Holly J to the Black & White dance and as much as she wants to say yes, she comes to the realization that she might have a thing for her co-worker, Spinner. As they are about to close The Dot, a former Lakehurst student comes in and holds an armed robbery. During the robbery Blue shows up to The Dot and Holly J answers, too scared for words. The door is foggy so she writes the word gun on the door. Then Blue leaves. Blue ends up calling the police and they arrive surrounding the vicinity of The Dot. Nervously the gunman ends up shooting Spinner and Holly J confesses to Spinner that she is in love with him. She eventually calms the gunman down and walks out with him to the police and Spinner is rushed to the hospital. Holly J ends up going to the dance and everyone applauds her for being a hero. She dances with Blue and they start a relationship. Season 9 Holly J returns for her second semester as a junior.In Just Cant Get Enough Part 2 She is shown as Student Council President with her new boyfriend as of the finale of last season, Blue. She is trying to organize the "Winter Beach Bash" but is overwhelmed with work. Blue makes it apparent he doesn't like how she is doing it, and she gets mad and breaks up with him. In Wanna Be Startin’ Something Holly J and Jane pair up for a project since they were the only girls in the class. They decided to start a babysitting business when they notice that a lot of mothers need babysitters. They end up being really good friends. When Holly J was texting and talking to Jane while driving, she accidentally hits the back of Declan's car. Declan deals with the situation in a sly way and says it's just a government car and when Holly asked to exchange insurance he claims that she was asking for his number. That causes Holly J to develop a crush on him. One day when Jane said she would cover for a babysitter, Holly J decides to surprise her, but she ends up seeing Declan and Jane kissing. She later confronts Jane and tells her to dump Declan and choose Spinner. Jane takes her advice and ends her secret relationship with Declan. Jane and Holly J. decide to keep their babysitting business and continue their friendship. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Holly J. is seen handing out passes Matchmaker forms. After flirting with Declan, he sets his sights high on her. He tries to woo her by putting a rose and magnet letters that say Friday on her locker. When she comes back from doing morning announcments she seems him leaning on her locker with his cellphone playing music. He asks her out but she declines. That leaves him desperate to find out information about her. In Somebody, Holly J. will start to fall for Declan. Trivia *During the Halloween special, Holly J becomes possessed by the ghost of school shooter Rick Murray when she discovers his glasses (still covered in yellow paint) in her locker (which is Rick's locker as well). Rick, through Holly J, begins to terrorize the others who help out with the Halloween dance. His spirit is finally put to rest when Spinner apologizes to Rick (who was currently possessing Jane) for his actions in the 2-part episode Time Stands Still from Season 4 ("I'm sorry, Rick! I'm so sorry for picking on you!"). When Rick hears Spinner's apology, he asks, "I'm dead, aren't I?" and Spinner nods his head. Rick continues to say, "If I could take back what I did..." but is interrupted by Spinner, saying, "I know." Rick says, "I'm sorry...about Jimmy". With this, Rick appears to leave. When Holly J is seen walking through a hallway at the end of the episode, she stops at his locker, looks at the glasses and says, "I got the message." She's about to put the glasses back in his locker, when Rick's hand shoots out of his locker to grab her arm. Relationships ]] *Blue ** First Relationship: ** Start Up: Didn't We Almost Have it All? (804) ***Break Up: Money for Nothing (807) ****Reason: Blue thought Holly J. was too selfish. ** Second Relationship: ** Start Up: Danger Zone '''(818) *** Break up: '''Just Can't Get Enough Part 2 (902) **** Reason: Blue tried to change Holly J. *Declan Coyne **Start Up:' Waiting For A Girl Like You' (909) Category:HOLLYJ ISNOT FAT Category: LOVEZOAH